A Gathering Obsession Timeline
Overview This quest series is an excellent compliment to the Tradeskill Timeline. Most players will work on both this series and the tradeskill timeline quests in tandem. At one time, a players ability to gather in a zone was dependent on and limited by leveling various gathering skills to a max skill level per each tier of gathered materials in various zones. The skill minimum roadblock was removed and now the benefit of raising gathering skills of all kinds (mining, fishing, etc) is an increased chance to gather a rare materials, which are used to make the highest quality gear, food, furniture, Adornments, and more. Those who intend to take up a tradeskill will find this quest series useful for many reasons: *It helps gather materials to use while leveling your tradeskill *It helps increase your skills in each type of gathering as you go and maxed skills will increase the chance to get rares while gathering. *The rewards provide boosts to your gathering skills and a "pony" (an ability) that can automatically gather materials for you. The Quests If you are checking your Journal (press J in-game) to see which quests you may have finished in the past, the list can be found in the Completed tab, under the Signature heading. :Though anyone can finish 1-9 on this list, quests 10 and 11 are tied to your character's tradeskill level. The minimum skills listed in parenthesis for each quest below only effects the chance to gather rare materials. #A Gathering Obsession (1+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part II (20+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part III (90+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV (140+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part V (190+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI (240+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII (250+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII (340+ gathering skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand #The Return Of A Gathering Obsession #A Gathering Obsession Beyond The Grave Series Rewards Many players get the various rewards for this series easily confused and think they are missing an item or upgrade later. *Each of the major rewards (beyond XP, coin, etc.) is described in this section, below the quest that rewards it. *The last two quests have very specific requirements before you can begin them, in addition to being at the right level. :See the quest pages for details on requirements beyond level alone. A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand This is the first quest from which you get a reward beyond standard currency (silver, gold, etc), experience (XP), and status. *'Major reward: Cloak of the Harvester' The cloak grants your character bonuses while out gathering materials. The Return Of A Gathering Obsession Completing the series up to this point grants the basic pack "pony" spell that gathers common materials for you. *'Major reward: Artisan's Pack Pony' - the "basic" version of this spell will appear in your Knowledge book (press K while in-game to find it). In essence, you "summon" the pony, L click on it to interact, and choose which materials you need from a specific tier (eg. T2 materials from zones like The Commonlands). *After a period of time (approx. 2 hours) it will give you a random mix of common materials from that tier. *The pony is a "pet" that will follow you around even during the time you "send" it to gather materials. :*You can cancel the spell and resummon it if it gets in the way and it will still "return" with materials. A Gathering Obsession Beyond The Grave Completing the series up to this point grants the upgraded version of the pack pony that brings back common materials, rare materials, and seasonal materials (during certain events). *'Major reward: Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony' - the "upgraded" version of the prior spell This pack pony behaves just like the prior version except it can be sent out to bring back: *Common materials like the first version of the pack pony spell. *Rare materials - how many or if you will get any of these at all depends on chance, just as it does while out gathering in a zone. Simply pick the tier and you will get common materials, with a chance of getting rare materials too. *Seasonal materials needed to craft items from the event-themed recipe books sold during live events like Frostfell, Nights of the Dead, Bristlebane Day and so on. This option is only available while an event is live (currently active) on live servers. Notes *You may wish to consult the Harvesting Timeline for tips on where to travel to harvest for each quest. *New players can use this quest series to earn coin both from the quests or from selling what they gather if they do not intend to take up a tradeskill (craft). *Those who plan to craft a great deal should also learn about Tradeskill Alternate Advancement, which grants bonuses to gathering skills and a spell that is similar to the pack pony from this quest series.